Journal Job
by SonicLover
Summary: Even two-tailed foxes that pilot biplanes and travel with blue hedgehogs keep journals. This is what I believe he writes.


Journal Job

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? You know pretty well about this part.  
Author's note: I've spent too much time on "The Power of Juan". It's time for a change.  
Careful when reading: I skip a lot of entry numbers when writing this. Tails can't be writing all this stuff all in a row, can he?  
-  
ENTRY 5  
Today was the day of my first major adventure with Sonic. He always runs off and leaves me behind, so I have a little time to take in all the scenery we pass. The first area we passed through was a nice meadow area, with lots of bushes and flowers around. I smelled a few flowers on the way through. Dr. Robotnik just had to show up to ruin it, though. He had some stupid drill-nosed tank that we easily took down. After that, we came into an odd chemical plant that polluted the waters. Yuck! It was a little fun to get through, however. The R showed up here, too. He scooped up the dangerous chemicals below us and tried to dump it on us. Hitting him while he was refilling did the job nicely, though. The third area we came through was a bunch of large ruins. Quite impressive. The place was kind of waterlogged, though. Of course, we were attacked by Robotnik once again. This time, he was packing a big hammer which he used to pound the stone pillars and shoot arrows out. Apparently he didn't consider that we might use the arrows as platforms to reach him and hit him. Now he's down, and we're resting up a little before we embark on the next leg of our journey. Sonic is fast asleep now, and after I finish this entry, I'm going to get some shut-eye, too.

ENTRY 6  
Our journey still isn't over. Since my last entry, we've gone through three more areas. A big casino was our first stop today; in fact, we got there before sunup. It was amazing. Most of it was built like a gigantic pinball table, and Sonic got a kick out of being the ball. The trip wouldn't be complete without a Robotnik visit, and this time he dropped mines on us and tried to shock us. He went down in a hurry, though, since he forgot to give adequate protection to his top. After that, we arrived at some huge hilltops. Well, maybe they were hilltops, and maybe they were volcanoes. I'm not really sure. What I am sure of is that Robotnik had to spoil our fun again. This time, he splashed lava on the grass while firing shots at us. No big deal, we just made some quick rebound calculations and had him done quickly. Our last stop today was some spooky cave. I swear there were ghosts in there. This time around, Dr. R dug through the cave ceiling, trying to drop stalactites (stalagmites? No, stalagmites point up, stalactites point down) on us. He then aimed his digging drills at us and tried to drill through us. All we had to do is jump over the drills and whack him from above. We're taking another rest before we continue, and I don't blame Sonic. We've been having a lot of incidents.

ENTRY 7  
Now this is getting out of hand. Not only did Robotnik have the nerve to set up an oil plant that polluted the sea almost purposely, he had some robots to guard it. At least the oil is easy to jump out of. Well, Robotnik attacked from below the surface of the oil. He had to surface for air, though, and that's when we attacked. Float like a butterfly, sting like a… sorry, got a little carried away. After that, we came into this huge mechanical plant, about the size of a city. I can't figure out what the R was trying to manufacture in there. Nothing good, I'd guess. He did, however, spend a little more R&D money than before with what he used to attack us. He protected his ship with big white… things, one of which turned into a balloon that bounced at us every time we hit him. After THOSE were all gone, he fired lasers until we hit him again, taking him out. Our work on the ground was done, so I fired up the _Tornado_ and we took to the skies. I had to pull a few fancy steering moves to help Sonic dodge everything, but we caught up with Robotnik's big battleship. He sent the _Tornado_ into a nosedive with some big laser blasts, but Sonic made it on board. The repairs went well, and I was able to get the _Tornado_ back up and catch up to Sonic in time to let him catch up to Robotnik's escape craft. Now I'm just waiting for Sonic to finish up in the Death Egg, waiting, waiting, waiti

ENTRY 8  
Sorry about the abrupt ending of the last entry. Sonic succeeded in his infiltration and destruction of the Death Egg sooner than I expected. I managed to pilot the Tornado up and catch him just in time. The sight of all the birds following us and the view from up there was so amazing, I almost broke out into song… but I know I'm no good at singing, so I held back. Well, until next time, I can rest, knowing that Sonic and I helped save the world. 


End file.
